The True Team Seven
by Lovinginu
Summary: What if kakashi actually took team sevens training seriously?what if he actually did his duty as a teacher from the very beginning?what if the Kage Bunshin wasn't the only Justu Naruto learned when he read The Scroll Of Sealing ? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Iruka sighed to himself knowing the team assignments were not going to turn out all that great. And only three people were going to be pissed off more than excited.

Shifting , trying not to disturb his wounds he sighed as he he thought to himself, _'can't believe I got into this situation_'

-Flashback-

Iruka was peacfully sleeping in the middle of the night, when he was broken out of it by a pounding on the front door. Reaching for a kunai hidden underneath his pillow. But when he ned the door he noticed a frantic and sweaty Mizuki .

Noticing that his comrade looked frantic, he quickly asked what was wrong he didn't like his answer.

" Uzumaki has stolen the forbidden scroll! He's missing! the Hokage ordered a level three! the village is in lockdown!."

" you mean the Scroll Of Sealing! NO!" Panicked Iruka quickly got dressed and went to search for Naruto.

**Meanwhile with naruto**

"Stupid teachers and there stupid classes! I don't need that stupid academy because I and going to master these tequniques and Mizuki-sensei's gonna graduate me! Believe it! I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Unrolling the scroll he had stolen from Jiji by knocking him out with his sexy jutsu, he started to look or the best one.

" hmm let's see Shadow clone jutsu...GAHHHH! MORE CLONES! It's one of my worst Teqniques!ugh! might as well after all it is a graduation test..."

1 hour later( by the time Iruka is alerted by Mizuki)

" alright I mastered it! Take that! Okay well lets wait-"

As he was gonna roll up the scroll he looked at his watch seeing he had two more hours to kill. "Hmm might as well look at another jutsu... Lets see...shiki fuijin nah looks two complicated...exploding clone jutsu... That one looks good, what else does this thing have.." As he kept looking father in the roll he noticed that the writing started to look faded and worn. He also noticed that each jutsu was written in different hand writing. As he reached the end of the scroll he found a tequnique that look really Awsome! And it also made his heart hurt...

-Sealing Teqnique: Uzumaki Clan Bloodline Release-

" that's my last name...is...is this my family jutsu?" Staring at the "Uzumaki" standing out on the scroll, a million thoughts running through his head, none having an answer that he wants.

" w-why didn't Jiji tell me about this? I asked him about my family, he said he didn't know...w-why did he lie to me?"

Suddenly getting angry he studied the scroll. He was gonna show that old man, that he was worthy of his last name.

"Sealing Teqnique:Uzumaki Clan Bloodline Release -

This jutsu was revealed to the Uzumaki Clan by the god Inari, when the clan bestowed him kindness,as he was in disguise as an old peddler, by prerforming the seals, serpent-inu-rabbit-ox-ram-Boar-tiger-monkey-ram-dragon-frog-inu-horse-and bird, as well as siphoning a great amount of chakra, this preformor can reveal bloodlines hidden deep in the blood and activate them if wished. If more than one bloodline is revealed the "heir" must chose one bloodline that will be passed down to the children of the performer, and which one he will keep. However the elders must chose which one they must activate to ensure Clan continuance if the "heir" is not of age.

The Uzumaki clan has three bloodlines passed throughout the blood, the first, Hyoton- or Ice release, this bloodline was born in this clan before the first assembly of nations, usually the females have this bloodline, this allows them to combine water and wind elements to creat ice and the user can become masters in medical ninjutsu and fuijin jutsu.

The Shikotsumyaku bloodline ability allows males to project and regenerate bones from body at will. The user can use his bones as weapons in close combat or launch them as projectiles.

The third is the Shoton: crystal release A nearly unbreakable crystal that traps anyone caught inside it. This technique is created by multiple crystal that grow into a giant crystals or extremely small is designed to confuse opponents as well as imprison them. The jutsu will not activate immediately it will take approximately two days to if forcefully activated by a life threading situation or when it activates upon the unlocking mechanism it could activate on site."

"Huhh well might as well try it" after studying the sequence Naruto practiced it till he memorized it then began something that would change his life. As soon as he hit bird,he called out the jutsu

" SEALING TEQNIQUE :UZUMAKI BLOODLINE RELEASE!"

a blinding white light engulfed naruto and soon the pain came,though the scroll never mentioned pain, he could feel it. Slowly at first, it felt like an itch then it escalated and he screamed. He felt as if he was being stabbed by thousands of knives then Being electrocuted. Screaming, his throat few hoarse, his spine arched off of the ground at an unnatural angle,blood was pouring from his mouth as he had bitten his tongue in the process to stop the pain. And then just like that the pain was gone. He didn't know how long he had been in pain it felt like hours, but it was merely thirty minutes,Naruto laid there curled on the ground sobbing, his body shaking uncontrollably from the after math,but then a couple minutes later, he was back to normal. (Thanks furry!)Still curled in the fetal position, he didn't notice Iruka coming towards him.

" NARUTO!" Iruka hollard, startling naruto.

Sitting up naruto winced as is body still felt sore, but he still scratched the back of is head smiling cheekily at his sensei. " Hey Iruka sensei I found you! I only had time to learn one Teqnique! And once I show it to you your gonna let me graduate! Isn't that right?! Once you learn a jutsu from this scroll you graduate right?!" Deciding (smartly) to not tell Iruka about his family jutsu.

"Wha-what? naruto who told you that?!"

" Mizuki sensei told me! He told me where the scroll was and this ...place..." He slowly stopped talking seeing the look of horror and betrayal on his senseis face.

" Mi-M-Mizuki?...b-but- NARUTO GET DOWN!"

Iruka shoved naruto to the ground before he himself was barraged with kunai and stapled to the shack wall.

" we'll well well if it isn't Iruka. Figures you would find naruto before me. You always did have a knack for tracking the brat. " he said hatefully from the tree tops.

" So that's the way it is...I should've known , you were way to nice to naruto after the exam."

"Naruto! Give me the scroll" Mizuki spoke reaching out his hand.

" wait a minute! What's going on?! Why'd you attack Iruka sensei?" Naruto confusedly asked.

"It doesn't matter give. Me .the .scroll."

"NO NARUTO! You mustn't give him the scroll! He's a traitor! That scroll holds forbidden jutsu! And if that scroll got into enemy hands this whole village will be in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll to gain his own power he's been lying the whole time." Turning away from the shocked student, Iruka sneers harshly at Mizuki . " and you! You would betray your own village?!"

Mizuki chuckles" Don't make me laugh Iruka , this is no village. There is no power here. And whose really lying Iruka!" Turning to naruto who was still on the ground " do you know why the whole village hates you?"

" NO MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka shouts pleadingly.

" w-w-what's forbidden?" Stutters naruto.

" they've been lying to you your whole life naruto" Mizuki purred taking delight out of the looks on his victims faces." Since the decree that was made twelve years ago by the third Hokage himself, a SS-class secret. Everyone but you knows it..."

" what decree?what didn't they tell me?"

" Mizuki please Don't Do It!"

"Even iruka is trying to hide it from you even would do anything to shut me up"

" what's the decree?! Why does everyone but me know about it? TELL ME!"

"The decree is ...that know one can tell you that the Nine Tailed Fox that killed irukas parents, that nearly destroyed our village ..lives inside you."

Narutos eyes widened,breath caught in his throat.'!'

"That's reason everybody hates you, the fox has taken over your body...YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki cackled like a mad man at seeing the panicked fear and horrified look on the boys face." Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! They beat you! They called you names like demon or freak! They hate you for just being alive!"

Irukas head bowed in shame knowing he was one of those people a while ago, as he saw the tears streaking Down The young boys face.

" nonononononononononononono!" Gripping his head naruto shook it back and forth trying to find an lies in the voice of his teacher he found none.

" That's why you will never be accepted In this village! Everyone hates you! Even your beloved iruka sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki snarled." Goodbye Nine tailed fox!" Grabbing the giant shurikan from his back Mizuki spun it and aimed it at the frozen naruto.

" NARUTO GET DOWN!" Yanking himself from the shack, caring less about his wounds, he only had a split second to cover Naruto or push him away.

Naruto hearing muffled shouts, all of a sudden felt something splash on his face. Looking up he was shocked to see iruka sensei bent over him blood pouring out of his mouth, tears pouring down his face and a giant shurikan buried in his back.

" W-W-Why?" Naruto stutterd." Don't you hate me?"

Grasping harshly for breath iruka answered with a smile. One full of understanding.

" because We're the same... I know how it feels, to feel so lonely it feels like your dying inside, to have no one acknowledge you. To be the class clown so you can get even a sliver of a attention. It hurts to have no one,I let you down...I'm so sorry naruto...no one should be alone..."

Cackling Mizuki snapped," oh please! Iruka hates you! You killed his parents,he's only saying that to get the scroll from you." He new that his speech had the desired effect when naruto booked it thought the forest with the scroll, leaving a cackling Mizuki and a crying iruka behind him.

" your a fool iruka...why are you protecting that worthless brat? He's the demon in human form."

" no he's not...sure he gets in trouble a lot, but I know why he does it all to well. He has amazing potential to be great and if he forgives me...I'll help him get there to the best of my ability. Because he is Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves!" Grabbing the shurikan from his back iruka tossed it with his leftover strength at Mizuki.

What they didn't know was that naruto heard everything from behind the tree only a few yards away.

" FOOL! Die Iruka!" Mizuki the shurikan he spun his shurikan and threw it with all his might at the disabled chunnin. Iruka sighed and accepted his fate. But what he didn't expect was a large crystal coming up for the ground, freezing the shurikan an Inch from his face.

Naruto seeing that's his sensei was in danger, kept forward and on instinct pressed is hands to the ground and forced chakra to compact, mold and solidify the earth, thrusting his hands up, a crystal rose from the Ground creating a shield a foot thick in front of Iruka, entrapping the shurikan and saving his life.

" if you ever try and lay a hand on my sensei again...I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto growled fiercely. Shocking the still shocked teachers.

" t-that's impossible! You shouldn't be able to do that!" Mizuki breathed," you little runt you can die as well!" He screeched lunging at the boy.

" Oh yea!? well lets see what you think when I give it to you a thousand fold!"

" Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

Instantly thousands of clones surrounded and stunned the two teachers once more.

' _those aren't just illusions! Those are solid clones! He mastered an extremely difficult jutsu! '_ iruka thought proudly. Watching his student putting the smack down on the screaming Mizuki.

After it was over, and the ANBU took the traitor away, Iruka gave naruto his own head band.

" congratulations naruto. You graduate. Take care of this headband alright..and tonight I have a surprise...I'm treating you to all you can eat ramen!"

Silence was present until naruto tackled his teacher " iruka sensei!...thank you sensei...for believing in me."

Chuckling iruka ruffled the young boys hair. " anytime naruto. Anytime."

-End flashback-

Looking at the class, more importantly naruto, who was sporting his new remembered what the third Hokage had told him earlier.

(Flashback)

' iruka are you sure that it was a crystal that he conjured?'

'Yes lord Hokage I'm positive.'

'Hmmm, it seems naruto has awoken his bloodline. A rare bloodline that only his grandmother had.'

' bloodline lord Hokage ? I didn't even know you knew his parents'

' I do, and yes bloodline , I have kept his heritage from him,for his and the villages safety. I didn't just give him the name Uzumaki in honor of Kushina, iruka. Naruto is the last descendant of the great Uzumaki clan from the land of whirlpools. He has inherited the coveted Shoton Bloodline.'

'S-so he's ' iruka stuttered in shock.

' yes Iruka, he is the son of Kushina Uzumaki, konohas red death, and Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage.'

-End flashback -

" alright class time to distribute team assignments. Since teams one through six are still active..team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (que squeal) ...ow...and naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.

Team eight is Hinata Hyuuga , Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka .Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi.

Team nine is still in rotation, team ten , Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

Now each of you is going to be special squads that protect the village, your senseis will test you and your potential in each field and will make the choice from there. I wish you all luck. Live Free."

"Die well"


	2. Chapter 2

Team seven chapter 2

The next day

Teams eight and ten were picked up by their sensei's earlier that day, Asuma Sarutobi a strong built man with broad shoulders, standing about 6' , goatee and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, with a white sash around his waist with the symbol 'fire' on it. Kurenai Yuhhi a woman with ruby red eyes, silky black hair that hung on her shoulder and a white and red dress wrap, standing about 5'5.

Team seven however have been waiting for their teacher for ...three...hours... .

".."

"..."

"IM GONNA KILL HIM! HE'S OVER THREE HOURS LATE!"" (Two guesses who.)

" hn"

" oh sasuke! What do you think? Should we ...ya know... Go on a date later?..."

"No"

While Sakura was trying to get sasukes attention, she didn't notice his attention was on a blue eyed blond, who strangely was being very quiet and staring at his hands.

' last night or was it this morning?my Keekai Genki must've activated...from what I read it must be the Shoton? But how did I make it? It felt so strange and hazy... I don't remember how I did it.' Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't notice his teacher appear in the room...Until Sakura screeched that is. Causing naruto and sasuke to cover there ears.

" YOUR LATE!"

" hmmm did you say something?" This came from a man with gravity deifying silver hair, his face covered by a face mask and his left eye covered by his headband that was slanted. Black Shinobi pants,black sandals,a long sleeved blue shirt that was slightly baggy and a jounin vest. And let's not forget the porno book in his hands. This man was Kakashi Hatake.

Apparently Sakura knew what this book was because she blushed heavily and looked pissed.  
Naruto and sasuke however were too busy not paying attention, that they almost missed kakashi speaking.

" meet me on the roof." And disappears in a puff of smoke.

Wordlessly sasuke got up,his ever loyal fan girl behind him, naruto almost (again) missed something until he looked up and found sasuke on his desk his face an inch from narutos. Raising an eyebrow in a wordless question, this action only raised sasukes ire.

" dobe our sensei wants us to meet him on the roof."  
" ok ...your point?"

Sakura having been denied by sasuke once again saw this as a perfect opportunity to take out some anger.

"" Naruto you Baka!" Not realizing that sasuke was still in front of Naruto, smacked Naruto on the back of his head making Narutos and Sasuke's lips inevitably collide.

"!"  
"!"

"... NARUTO! YOUR DEAD!"

Separating his lips from sasukes rather soft plump ones, naruto turned to Sakura and glared at her so menacingly her eyes widened in fright and her fist froze mid strike.

" oh really...and who is going to kill me sakura? You? As if, you don't have what it takes...your pathetic as a kunoichi and you'd probably be an even horrible girlfriend. No wonder sasuke doesn't want you. Your weak and useless." Naruto got up and walked to the door stopping once at the door frame," you better hope sakura, that you straighten up before you get a violent wake up call."

Snapping out of her daze sakura ignored naruto and shot back a simple " whatever loser stop trying to be like sasuke-kun!"

**-on the roof-**

Kakashi was standing against the balcony when they made their appearance, eyes glued to his book , when suddenly he snapped it shut.

" we'll from what I can see, I have a fan girl, and emo and a hyperactive knucklehead...not a great start but ill work with it . Now, we are going to make our introductions tell me your like dislikes hobbies future dreams, and favorite jutsu..ok?"

" what do you mean sensei? Can you give us an example?"

" are you serious?"

Spinning around , sakura notice that it was sasuke that said it, she blushed heavily and looked down twisting her hands in her lap.

" anyways , emo can go first."

" my name is sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes, but I like training, , hobbies-training and woodworking, dreams...I don't really have a dream, its more of an ambition. I'm going to kill a certain someone...and I am going to get the ultimate sharingan, favorite jutsu, not sure"

".."  
" we'll your interesting .." Kakashi said slowly while scratching the back of his head.

" interesting ...that was just plane creepy teme.."

" hn"

" pinky your next"

" um okay..my name is sakura Haruno I like flower arranging and tea ceremonies, I'm the first generation Shinobi in my family, I like (looks at sasuke) SQUEAL! and grapefruit , my dreams are ( looks at sasuke) SQUEAL, my dislikes are NARUTO BAKA! And INO PIG! My favorite jutsu...henge I guess."

Naruto who was sitting next to sakura was currently rubbing his ears in pain, the girls squeals hurt his super sensitive hearing. He looked around and saw sasuke ten feet more from where he was before sakura started speaking, and he also was rubbing his ears.

" right well I guess blonde your next."

" My name is naruto Uzumaki , I like training, umm ramen and Hokage Jiji , Iruka sensei and beef, I dislike, traitors, liars, backstabbers, people who see the kunai and not the scroll. My favorite jutsu..I like them all, hobbies-training,plants,pranks and hanging out with CAT,WEASELand PANTHER. dreams ...after thinking about it I want to become Hokage and be the best I can be."

" you know CAT,WEASEL, and PANTHER?" Kakashi asked with a tight tone.

" we'll yea they used to babysit me"

Clearing his throat kakashi slid his book into his pocket.

" now that introductions are out of the way I can tell you that you are not yet truly Gennin."

"WHAT! What do you mean we're not Genin?! " the three yelled as one making kakashi chuckle behind his mask.

" yep , there is a final test that you must pass. If you do not pass you will go back to the academy for remedial training. And the test has a 66.6 passing rate. So...I wouldn't get your hopes up. Now meet me at training ground 7 for your test at 6 am sharp in two weeks. Oh and you might not want to eat that morning, you'll probably throw up.." Looking at the genius faces he gave them a two finger salute the shun-shined to the Hokage office.

The three Genin were shocked at what they just heard. They worked so hard to get her and know they find out they might just fail . Sasuke immediately got up and went to go train. Sakura seeing that she might fail didn't follow sasuke for once, she just went home. Naruto sat there on the balcony for a few minutes. Just thinking. If he failed, he couldn't...no he wouldn't fail. He would do whatever it took to pass. He had a clan legacy to look up to, a bloodline to master and Iruka and Hokage Jiji to make proud.

-**- later that night -**  
Naruto sighed as he woke up, wishing to sleep longer. But as he opened his eyes he realized that he was not going to be so lucky. 'Where am I ' He thought as he looked around the sewer . He instantly saw a cage as he stood up. "What am I doing here ?" he called out, watching for anything to attack him.

"**How should I know. You came here and woke me up."** The fox snarled behind its cage, a pair of red eyes appearing in front of the blond. "**What do you think would have brought you here?**" it asked.  
Shocked naruto took several steps back (about ten feet), looking at the thirty story tall monster that haunted his dreams.

"**The only reason You should be here is because either, you wanted to be here, Your on the verge of death or simply Your are sleeping too deeply."** The fox explained, looking at the boy. "**But while Your here why don't we talk. Since until You wake up or the ideas that have been swarming your head lately are gone,Your stuck here, why not try to be civil?**" it asked.

" fine ...lets be civil then.. What do you want?

"**I** **don't know, why don't you actually listen to reason about your training?" **Kyuubi asked heartily, causing Naruto to blink at the fox.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm training my ass off!"

" **no you have not you little liar! You have done nothin! You can't even active your bloodline! I healed you after you almost died from chakra exhaustion when you forcefully activated the damn thing a week early! Not to mention you were stupid enough to actually cast such a jutsu. The Uchiha was right you are a Baka." **The fox snarled harshly making naruto flinch but narrow his eyes in anger.

" **and before you start throwing a temper tantrum.. I'll give you a little advice . You need to train."**

Huffing naruto crossed his arms looking expectadly at the fox.

" **good ... Now I know that you don't like me. You may even hate me for what I wrought upon your village but I want to live, and for that to happen you must live. You die I die and I don't expect o die for at least another millennia. So I am going to propose a deal. I'll help train you."**

".."

" what do you want in return?"  
" **Smart boy...I want freedom"**

" NO WAY! Like hell I'm setting you free!-"

" **SILENCE! Let me finish boy... I am, well, i was the fox demon king before I was sealed , I have thousands of years of knowledge , I know of a way for me to be free without you unsealing me. All you have to do is create a shadow clone, put my chakra and your blood into it, say a spell and walla. blood clone/body for me. Oh and ill also give you a summoning contract to sweeten the deal. "**

Naruto sat on the ground going over all the pros and cons of the situation

1- he would get training  
2-the kyuubi would be free  
1- he would get a summoning contract  
2- he would be a risk to the village  
1- thousands of years of knowledge  
2-trusting a FOX to actually do what he says instead of tricking him.  
1- he would achieve his goal  
1- he would be loved

'Lets see there are more plus them minuses , but how do I know he's telling the truth? I don't so I need to make sure he does what he says. But how-! That's it! Thank you Iruka!

" alright fox ill make the deal with you. But! There are going to be a few adjustments. First I want a blood oath from you so that you will keep your word.

" **alright**"  
" second, you will agree not to harm anyone in konoha without my or irukas consent."  
" **agreeable**"  
" third, you will stay by my side, thought thick and thin. "  
" **...if I have to**."  
"Fourth, what contract is it for?"  
"** foxes narurally**,"  
" alright fifth, you tell no one my inner thought ,my secrets, my fears, my hopes dreams NOTHING!"  
" **ok**"  
" six... You train me like I'm your own kit. Don't hold any knowledge back, you can keep stuff from me until I'm ready but I'd like to be ready for anything. I need to be strong. Lastly, you teach me about my bloodline and heritage."

Kyuubis face spilt into a menacing grin, that sent narutos hairs on edge.

" **deal**." Biting his paw he let the blood drip on the floor letting his youkai coat it as it flowed towards naruto like a snake .

" _**i vulpes daemon dont hoc manere in caerimonias et iustificationes ponerentur super meum per meum diligenter, in meo sanguinem et spiritum i iurare maledictione mea of fidem et veritatem, i eum sequi usque ad mortem vocat pro nobis. in meus sanguinem et spiritum i iurare. sic fiat semper!"**_

A white blue glow surrounded the fox demon then raced toward naruto who was being held down by the kyuubi s blood. As soon as the light touch a feeling of weightlessness surrounded naruto for a brief moment before dissipating.

" what did you just do fox?!"

**" I swore my oath, to agree upon the terms you said ."**

Tilting his head to the side naruto asked," what language was that?"

" **Latin..a long forgotten language, only the demons and a select few know of it. It died out about 2100 years ago. Along with the old ways. Here."** A scroll of blood red lettering and complete black floated towards naruto. As he opens the scroll he saw only one signature and empty slots next to it. The signature was completely black.

**" sign you name in blood, and your hand print at the bottom , then we will go from there."**  
Doing as he was told naruto bit the tip of his thumb and signed his name in the hoax as ell as leaving his fingerprints. After he we done , the scroll rolled itself up the disappeared .

" **now that that's done, I have agreed to train you to the best of my ability, Naruto, I will help you on your path to your dream. I am going to train you to be the strongest ninja in the world. By the time I am done training you will be as stronger than anyone your age and if you are serious about your dream you will become a threat to S class level ninja. But now I want to tell you who your parents are," **said Kyuubi.

Naruto stared at Kyuubi with the wide eyed of a young child and said, "You know who my parents are?"

"**Yes child, I know who they were, they were very strong ninja, you father beat me and sealed me in you,"** said Kyuubi.

"Wait didn't the Yondaime Hokage seal you inside of me."

"**Yes Naruto, the fourth Hokage did seal me inside of you,"** said Kyuubi

So that means that Namikaze Minato is my father," said an overly excited Naruto.

"**Yes he was your father and your mother was his wife Uzumaki Kushina, both were amazing ninja that were easily kage level. Minato was a Fuuinjutsu master and was famous for his Rasengan and Hiraishin techniques. Your mother Kushina was also a seal master and kenjutsu master as well. She had the Hyoton bloodline, she rarely used it but she did have it. The village knew not of it. They thought of her to be an orphan. Unfortunately that is the limit of what I know." **Said Kyuubi

Nodding Naruto says, "Thank you for telling me who my parents are."

" **your welcome. I will give you a piece of advice before we get own to business , It is wise because. It's been passed through the ages."**

" okay what is it?"

" **patience is a virtue"**

" **now another question. Do you want me to give you back your meamories?"**

" what?"  
-

Beep,beep,beep, beep SLAM!

Naruto woke up after his night in his mindscape, talking with Kyuubi about its plans for the next few days. Getting up and going about his morning routine Naruto got ready for the day for training that Kyuubi promised. Finishing getting ready for the day, Naruto ran out his door and head to the only training ground no one ever used, training ground 44. Coming to a clearing deep inside the Forest of Death Naruto sat in the center and started to meditate in lotus position as Kyuubi instructed last night. Naruto breathed deeply relaxing his body.

Kyuubi's voice entered his mind and said, "**Okay Naruto I am going to start now so be ready this is going to hurt a lot."**

Naruto began to feel a burning in his gut as the youki spread through his system. His whole body burned with pain form his body changed to accept the genetic change. It was the worse pain that Naruto had ever felt, greater than any beating he had ever received from the civilians. Naruto yelled in agony as the process came to its peak. Holding his eyes in an attempt to stop the pain radiating off of them, then his nose started to hurt then , his ears, then his mouth and even his family jewels started to hurt. After an hour of constant pain, Naruto felt the energy begin to fade and the pain ease. Opening his eyes slowly Naruto winced at the sun light as everything seemed to be brighter than before. He walked over to a stream that cuts through the clearing and looked at his reflection.

His eyes didn't change color but his pupil was identical to the foxes, from bottom to top a diamond shape pupil was in the place of the round one he used to have. He tried to get up, it was suddenly slammed with sounds that just seemed to echo and scream into his ears. Clamping his hands over his ears naruto tried to stop the noise and only after a desperate plea, did everything go back to normal. Looking up from his fetal postition , he heard kyuubi is voice.

**" a little overwhelming isn't it."**

" w-what the hell was that?" He whispered

" **that was me giving you my senses. Hearing, touch,smell,taste have been ,magnified 89 times. I agreed to train you so I need your senses to be at their peak. My method of training is that one by one for about two weeks I shall cut off one of your senses completely. You shall learn to train and adapt to the Handicap. So lets say if you were captured and you were blindfolded and gaged you'd have to rely on touch and smell,and hearing to help u escape or if you were blinded or injured during battle you would automatically learn how to cope and adjust your senses. So by cutting off one sense at a time you will not have those handicaps. You would not panick, you would know what to do. Especially if the lives of your teammates were in jeopardy as well."**

" oh I get it...I think."  
" **good. If you have any questions just think them and I'll here them and answer. I am going to let you adjust slowly to the senses. So gradually throughout the week ill let the senses get stronger so be prepared. Now lets get back to training shall we. Head to the library and sneak in."**

Nodding his head , he ran out of training round 44 and bolted thought the busy market place towards the library near Hokage mountain. Sneaking in was a cinch . He slipped trough the attic window on the third floor, and slowly made his way towards the civil arts section.

' _writing for dummies', ' reading for dummies',' history of Shinobi nations', tactics for Shinobi '_

**" I made you grab these books because before we even touch chakra, jutsus, excetera you need to perfect the basics. Know make a shadow clone."**

Doing as he was told , a shadow clone appears at his side.

" **know tell it to read the first sentence of the 'writing for dummies' then dispell it."**

Dispelling his clone Naruto heard Kyuubi's voice enter his mind.

" **what did it say?"**

" if your reading this you have issues, writing is the first fundamental besides reading a person should learn.' "

"** and how did you know that? you didn't read it your clone did**."

".."

" no way! Whatever it does I know?"

"**Great kit that is perfect. the shadow clone was originally used as a scouting technique because of the clone's ability to transfer information after it dispels. But if a person has high enough chakra reserves then they can use it to train in things like technique, Chakra control , muscle memory and knowledge which means you can learn things faster than anyone ever could hope to learn. However its mostly knowledge based, the physical part you have to build yourself. so Taijutsu and Kenjutsu you'll have to do purely as your self. Your father was very liberal with this technique and could use it to train, although he was never able to create more than ten and the clones could never last more than a day,**" said Kyuubi. Naruto widened his eyes and nodded dumbly at the amazing information that Kyuubi was telling him. "**Now Naruto I want you to work on creating and maintaining more clones. It will take you a while but after a week you should have larger chakra reserves so you will be able to create around a hundred clones. That will help you gain and understand a lot faster and more efficiently the if you were by yourself. Keep five clones and make them read the books. We have a lot of work ahead of us.**

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he focused on creating more clones. After a day of work Naruto could create ten clones and have the clones read the bookstore about an hour before dispelling. Naruto repeated this everyday creating , reading and sparring with his clones until he dispelled them. He would practice until he exhausted his chakra reserves and then he would slowly walk home to rest and read the books he 'borrowed' . A week went by this way and during this time Naruto's chakra reserves expanded exponentially to serve to Naruto's excessive use of chakra, he also learned how to recover unused chakra from clones that dispel for any other reason but chakra exhaustion. This was due to a few factors according to Kyuubi; one was the fact that he had naturally large reserves. The other fact that went into his rapid growth was his extremely high healing rate that was due to his Uzumaki heritage and was amplified by Kyuubi's youki.  
-

**"Now Naruto I want twenty-five of them to do the leaf floating exercise I showed you last night in your mind scape, then have another twenty-five go to the library to start reading about taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu and chakra control techniques. Have the other fifty stay here I have other plans for them," said** Kyuubi.

Naruto caught his breath from the massive amount of effort it took to summon that many clones and adopting an authoritative tone. Naruto ordered a fourth of the clones to start practicing the leaf floating exercise. He then told another fourth of the clones to go to the library and start reading books on taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu and chakra control techniques and to do it discretely as to not draw suspicion.

"**Now it's time for you to keep your end of the deal. Create a shadow clone."**

Knowing what the fox was asking for naruto did as he was told.

" **know add blood and my youkai."**  
Again he complied.

After he was finished the clone started to take shape. The skin bubbled and stretched morphing into something more suitable for its host.

After a couple minutes the naruto look alike was no more. In its place was a naked man , blood red hair cascading down his back to the bottom of his rear in waves, high cheek bones, plump full lips, eyes of molten gold, black claws decorating his strangely soft masculine hands, long tan legs, tan torso, pecks and washboard abs, reaching a height of 6'2, his butt was nice and perky and perfectly round, his penis and testicles were above average , it looke to be about 8 inches in length and about 3 inches in thickness. The man before him was the embodiment of a wet dream . It was only when the ex clone smiled and raised an eyebrow, did naruto realize he had been starring at a naked man with his mouth open. Blushing heavily and trying to hide a nosebleed "How you are out of the seal," said Naruto.

" **I'm not actually free of the seal, see,**" said Kyuubi, as he points to a gold collar around his neck with the kanji for seal on it.

Naruto nodded in acceptance at the information and said, "Okay so what are the last fifty clones for?"

Kyuubi quickly made two more clones of his person and explained, "**One group is going to be learning fuuinjutsu from me while another will be learning my personal taijutsu style as well as a few others I think will fit you."**

Once again Naruto nodded in acceptance before asking, "Okay then what training am I going to be doing?"

"**Excellent question Naruto, you be working out to strengthen your body and mind while your clones learn. Now for the next month. whether or not your team passes, i want you to run around the entire village five times. With each lap you complete I want you to then stop and do two hundred sit-ups and a hundred push-ups, the you'll read every book I hand you without complaint. And also every night you go to sleep ill unlock a memory. since unloading all of them at once will cause mental trauma that not even i can cure**." said Kyuubi. Naruto looked at Kyuubi while imitating a fish. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said, "**If you want to be strong then you have to work hard it is that simple, you also said to train you as if you were my kit, now get going."** Naruto turned around and started running. Before he did however , he left his pouch that had a pair of clothes and boxers in it, and tossed it to the still naked kyuubi.


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I unfortunately do not own naruto or its characters. :(

oh and I'm still new at pOvs so youll have to forgive me mainly thought its going to be third person.

'thoughts'

_talking_

**_summoning/jutsu_**

**Team seven chapter three**

Sarutobi was sitting in his office attacking the bane of all kages, paperwork. As he started on a new document, something landed on his window sill not even turning his head Sarutobi said a pleasant tone, "_Jiraiya how good to see you."_

Jiraiya said in a serious tone, "_why is Naruto being attacked? By a teacher no less !"_

_"Jiraiya you have to understand that I have tried to keep him safe but the people don't see a little boy but a demon . But there's a reason I called you here early. Tell me did Kushina ever mention her family to you?"_

_" no... Minato tried to ask her about it a couple times but each time he did she would freak out. Why?"_

"_I need you to expand your spy network to include the Leaf Village and more specifically I need you to look into the civilian council. I want to know everything in the village that affects the village's operation. I need to know who is clean and who needs to be dealt with. This is a dictatorship it is about time I remind the civilian council of this fact,"_ said a serious Sarutobi.

Nodding Jiraiya said, "_Consider it done, it is about time you took control of the village and I would love to be the one responsible for putting some of the civilians behind bars. Question...who lit the fire under your butt?"_

_"Danzo came and shed a little ...light on the subject_."

Flashback

_" what brings you here my friend?" _Sarutobi began.

" _something has been brought to my attention Hiruzen. Something that concerns and to put it frankly angers me."_

Snapping to attention Sarutobi sat straight and looked to his friend. Concerned because Danzo,never gets angry. He gets even. A well known and dangerous fact. Sensing this would take sometime he told his secretary to dismiss his schedule for the day.

" what is it my friend,That has you so upset?"

"_Naruto uzumaki. According to reports from my ANBU the teachers in the academy, taught Taijutsu in the wrong forms, no chakra training, no physical training, they purposefully hinder him in every aspect! With his blood his education should be top priority. This can not go on Hiruzen! I will not stand for it."_

" if _your talking about the incident a a week ago, my reports.."_

_" They are LIYING HIRUZEN_!" Danzo stomped his cane in anger. Sarutobi was startled at this action. He Never raised his voice before. Knowing that his own people were responsible for the child's misgivings, Sarutobi Lowered his head in shame.

" _this can not go on my friend. You were forced out of retirement after your successor fell. You are aging and they see you going soft. Because of the council there is too much chaos, everything is going to the civilians. The money, the equipment. This is a SHINOBI village my friend,we have lost power and they have gained it. They even put civilian standards at the academy. I know it's peaceful times , but they do not last forever. According to my findings it is them who are paying the teachers to hinder him. Only the teachers would gladly do it even without the incentive!  
Now, there's a reason for this. Why? because discrimination, poverty, and ignorance restrict growth, When you stifle human potential, when you don't invest in new ideas, it doesn't just cut off the people who are affected; it hurts us all. You and i both know that while investments in education, and infrastructure research increase growth, creating more for both Civillians and Shinobi, however the civilian have restricted our access to narutos and shinobi childrens education, while they bury you in inconsequential paperwork. So what happens to all the rest of us?we go extinct!_

_Now, there's something I've noticed lately. You probably have too. And it's this. Maybe just because We grew up in a different time, but Though I often disagree with Civillians, I actually never learned to hate them the way that i do right now . You and I came together when you first took mantel and talked about national education goals. And we in turn did the same with Minato.I am actually grateful to as you should be, for the second Great War, they showed us that even in times of " peace" there can be war. We have grown soft and they know it! It is time to become a true Hokage! No more civilians in Shinobi affairs, no more kids like naruto being denied what should be given freely! We are Shinobi! We have A strength that has been passed on since the beginning of time! We must rise from the ashes and give our strength , our will onto the next generation! We must make the council remember that we are STILL HERE! We must protect our children! Give them the tools to survive! Not send them to slaughter? Look at uzumaki, unrivaled potential, squandered away like toilet paper. I will not loose anymore potential soldiers to death. Show them what it truly means to be a member of the VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES! Look at your predecessors, they built this village and protected it with soldiers an the First Lady was a jinchuuriki, she was worshipped! She had a Strength like no other and the skills that have faded into time now look at our current jinchuuriki, treated like shit! All that power and potential WASTED! Mito sama would have this entire village suffer like no other if she saw what was happening to her grandson_!" Sarutobi flinched as he remembered mito sama. Oh he remembered her temper very well . she rarely showed it but don't let that fool you,she had a temper just as deadly and devastating as a volcano.

" _Hiruzen I know you love this village but I am asking you, as a comrade and as..your friend, to not let this moment of peace blind you to how weak your soldiers are becoming. We are not the strongest anymore. Most of our strongest don't have anyone to pass there skills to. And every. Generation they are getting weaker because of the civilians interference. Can you look at this village and look sensei in the eyes and definitely say that the village is strong and unified!? He looks upon this village with anger and sorrow! Not pride! You as why I made root In the first place? I made it so your soft soldiers do not die!"_

By the end of his speech Danzo was standing his cane pointed in the air towards the Hokage mountain, the air saturated with his belief, his passion,his fire.

Sarutobi could taste it.

Only once before has he seen his friend this passionate. When he was a general in the first and second Shinobi wars. No one had died in his platoon. He was not called the war hawk for nothing. Sarutobi was crying and yet he felt something in his soul he had not felt in a long time. Hope, strength and passion.

Noticing that danzo was waiting,Sarutobi stood up walked over to his window and stared at his predecessors carved into the mountain.

_" I am sorry my friend, I have let is village down, I have seen it crumble by enemies, and it hurts me to know at my own people is causing its distruction_.." Taking a deep breath his voice faltering because of the tears, " _I will need your help my friend. Will you stand by my side and help me bring the leave back to its former glory? To cut the dark roots off the great tree?Help me make our sensei's proud to oversee the village_" His voice like that of cold steel.

Turning, Sarutobi looked at Danzo with pleading eyes yet you could clearly see the fire burning in his old eyes, a flame that Danzo had not seen in years.

" _I have been waiting to hear those words for quite sometime my friend_..."

Flashback end

_" haha yea Danzo always did give me the Hebee jeebees." _Jiraya said staring at the mountain.

"_Alright now, Kushina, she came from uzugakure , she and just a few others are of the Uzumaki clan are the only ones left. She told me that she was the last of the royal family of the Land Of Whirlpools. Before the rock invaded , it was known for its sealing and chakra strength. Kushina was smuggled out by a couple of maids, after the invasion began. She was only 8 and she had watch her family and clan get butchered by the mass army of Iwa. There is a secret she did reveal to me that she did not reveal to Minato. she had a bloodline. Here read this. Naruto activated the final one. you are dismissed_," said Sarutobi after he handed Jiraya a smaller version of the forbidden scroll. After reading it Jiraya looked up shocked before he shun-shined away leaving the Hokage alone once again.

Kyuubi in the seal(**dream**)

"_I love you, Naruto. SHIKI FUUJIN!"_

With that shout, Minato summoned the Shinigami to the mortal realm; a dangerous feat that would cost the noble man his soul. If possible, the creature was more gruesome than the Kyuubi. It was definitely larger. Time stopped for all but the Hokage, the Kyuubi and the Shinigami.

"_Kyuubi_!" rasped out the voice of death. The sound of his name sparked something in the beast and his eyes changed. It was as if he had come out of a trance. Then he saw the Shinigami.

"_Shinigami-sama, why are you here? Where am I?_"

The Hokage looked on in shock. The creature had no idea it had done so much damage. Unbelievable.

"_My servant, you have been weak. You allowed Uchiha Madara to enslave you. He made you his tool to exact his petty revenge. The only reason you have stopped is that this mortal summoned me to bind you to his son. The price for this, as you know, is his soul. For better or worse, you will be bound to his son. You are now charged with his protection. When he needs it, you will grant him your chakra and knowledge and when he is ready you will grant him his bloodline ."_

The great red beast bowed his head as he answered.

"_I understand, Shinigami-sama_. ."

And then the Shinigami went silent. He grabbed the Kyuubi and pushed him into the boy. The ghostly hands glowed brightly and it was done. As the Death god went towards Minato, the Hokage smiled. His village was safe and his son was being protected by a demon. He could live (or die as the case may be) with that. His son would be a hero, or so he thought.

**end dream**

Waking up the fox muttered " kami I hate that dream"

**Night before test**

Naruto lay in his bed tossing and turning , from what it appears a good dream. However;looks can be deceiving.

**Dream**

A 5 year old naruto was walking throughout an alley garbage can scavenging for food. He stomach hurt a lot lately. Normally he can go a couple of days without food but he's gone almost a week without something. People have been seeing that he eats out of the trash cans so they lock them up at night.

It didn't help also that the entire village hated him. He keeps questioning jiji why but he never gets an answer. Looking to his right he sees a door ajar, and when he gets close enough he notices its a bakery loft. And seeing a sweet bread hot from the oven sitting there. He couldn't help but dive for it. He didn't notice however, the ninja behind him until it was too late.

Bruises and burnt skin started to turn a dark violet color as a young blonde pulled his jacket off then his white tank top his sore feet resting in the cold stream. The young boy had been running for hours now in order to escape the people in his village who now began to punish him "…._. I didn't ask to be different_…." He whispered out under his breath as he wrapped his arms around his chest as he glared into the water with his crystal blue orbs.

In his musings he didn't notice a pair of curious red eyes watching him...very carefully.

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard a bit of shifting from behind unable to really pin point where the source truly was. "... _I'm not going to put up a fight... I'm to tired of running_..." He spoke out as he kept his blue orbs forward.

Itachi blinked, Surely Naruto was not unaware of the consequences of being captured, surely he knew what fate awaited him . Still though... Using a finger to push a stray lock of black hair behind his ear, Itachi observed the slump of the other's form, took in the bruises and charred skin adorning the exposed used to be , tan skin. Naruto had been through the wringer from the looks of it and though the Uchiha did not spare any pity for the kitsune, he did feel a quick flash of emotion stir inside him, there and gone as if it had never been.

Naruto stood and even when was watched closely. it was easy to see how frail he was as he stumbled and slipped back down to his knees, but not on the solid ground, his struggle to keep on his feet landed him in the cold water. A puddle of crimson formed beneath him as the water hit his open cuts causing him to close his eyes tightly from the pain of the open cuts and the new ones that had just opened in the stream from the jagged rocks. "Aren't you going to take me !?" He sobbed out , tears staining his cheeks, his his new fangs now visible as he let out a growl of sorrow , he was in a weak state and was unable to defend or protect himself and he new this. He didn't dare try to run any longer... He was tired.

Itachi leapt down gracefully, his cloak fluttering around him with the movement, creating the momentary illusion of wings. Still half expecting a trap, not necessarily from the blonde but anyone else .

" _calm yourself little one. I Am not going to harm you."_

_" " w-what do you want? Are you gonna try and hurt me to?" _Naruto stammered trying to appear brave, but he knew his fear and sadness ran through his voice.

Eyes softening at the sight itachi knelt down on his knees and slowly moved his hands to remove his mask making sure not to make any sudden movements lest he startle the boy.

Naruto moved closer unconsciously, curiosity momentarily overriding his fear.

Black gloved hands removed the weasel mask revealing soft pale skin, plump pink lips, and dark black lips tilted into a small smile and eyes softening just a Hair. To anyone else they wouldn't have noticed. But to naruto, who had been starved of affection, noticed the minute change immediately. Naruto noticed the strange age lines going from his eyes to his cheeks, and also wearily noticed that the man was an ANBU.

Placing the mask beside him itachi , didn't really know what to do. Or what he did for that matter. He just revealed himself to a child. A clear break of the code. However at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

" _my name is Itachi, so...tell me naruto.. How did you get hurt?_"he said softly.

Stiffening at the mention of his attack naruto scuffled his feet in embarrassment.

" _naruto... Please tell me how you got hurt.."_

_" why do you care!?_" Naruto hissed with a surprising a outs of venom in it. Not even acknowledging the attitude, he did understand that it was natural for someone like naruto.

Itachi showed no visible sign that he was shocked by narutos harsh question. He wasn't shocked. He understood.

" _I'm sure those wounds hurt. Do you want me to heal them for you?"_

_" what's the point? What's the point if ill end up just like this or worse tomarrow?"_

Naruto looked at him, his eyes never changed. Although, he's always been suspicious of everyone, he felt something different with the teenager before him.

"_Maybe there is no point in life, maybe it's all just a illusion , maybe we are pretending that what we do is important when it's actually meaningless. But maybe there is a point to life and we just have to find it, "_

_"So what do you want?"_

The response that came next was entirely unexpected: the man just laughed.

"_Wh... what's so funny_?"

It stopped, a grin plastered itself on his face this time. "_It's not exactly what I want, really, but rather... what you want."_

Naruto's interest was definitely piqued as he pulled himself up from the ground, meeting the man's gaze with that of his own. "_Something that I want? How would you know what I want?_" The boy's brow narrowed in suspicion.

"_All it takes is one look at you to know what you want_," he chuckled, but his tone became serious. " _It's simple. You desire others to acknowledge your existence, even if you don't care in what form it comes from, be it through acceptance or rejection. But you very well know how much it hurts to be rejected, don't you?"_ Naruto's eyes widened at the words; they were true, even if it was half of what he truly wanted. But regardless, he was no stranger to the hurt and pain of rejection.

"..._because deep down within your heart, you just want a place... to call home."_ The boy's gaze lowered, covered by his golden bangs. From what his face told the man, it obviously struck a chord. "_It is that that I wish to offer you, because you and I know very well that you will not find it here; i can help you find a purpose, I can help you on your path to find home_."

If Itachi's observation was correct, this child had been attacked before and incredibly lonely. If someone saved him, they could easily earn his trust. "_You're safe here, Naruto-kun._" And for added bonus, he ruffled the child's soft, spiky hair. This was the moment of truth. If a shunned Jinchuuriki was touched, they would either lash out or welcome the affection as a sign of trust.

As expected the child looked at him admiringly. "_Thank you, Itachi- San_." He said meekly , offering his back shakily to itachi.

Itachi smiled at the hesitance and trust, before raising his hands and utilizing his ijutsu to slowly heel the little boys back.

Naruto sighed as they pain slowly ebbed away, relishing in the calm soft touch of another person.

When the cool touch went away naruto reached Behind him and felt his now smooth skin.

" _it'll be sensitive for a while but the pain and infection should be gone." _Itachi said softly ..

"_Thank you Itachi-Nii."_

_"Your welcome"_

Naruto stood still as he tried to absorb all of this. Itachi finally spoke, "_Naruto, I will teach you how to be a great ninja. With my guidance, you may even have a chance to become the hokage." _Naruto looked up in disbelief. "_Do you really mean that?"_ Itachi responded, "_You might be able to, but I won't know until I have had a chance to train you_." Naruto thought about it for a minute.

"_Why would you want to train me? I'm a freak."_

_"Because, I see what no one else wants to see. I see your potential, your determination, you fears, your happiness, I see who you are. Who your are meant to be. But I can only help you part of the way. You need to put in some hard work of your own, and then you can do anything you put your mind to. But in order for you to train with me. You have to promise me something."_

_"Sure!"_

Itachi kneeled down taking narutos hands in his own and stared the boy directly into his eyes.

" _promise me that you will never lose sight of what's truly important."_

_" promise Itachi nii!"_

_"Tell me naruto...do you have someone to protect?"_

-  
Naruto woke up the next morning, feeling slightly sore, but otherwise ok. Kyuubi had put him throughout the ringer the day before, so naruto felt lucky it wasn't worse.

He looked out the window to find that the sun hadn't even risen yet.  
He yawned as he sat up on his bed and looked around before noticing that something was off.  
He looked down at himself and found that he hadn't changed out of his clothes the night before or even taken his weights off.  
"Better get a shower and change before breakfast…" Naruto mumbled just before he yawned.

He stretched out, feeling his joints pop slightly, before rising to his feet, noticing that his sandals were still on as well, but also that his balance was off. Looking down he noticed his pants were now at his knees instead of his ankles. ' hmm guess kyuubi fixed my malnutrition problem.'

"_What happened to me last night?"_ he asked himself. Then he remembered his dream..."_Itachi? Isn't that sasukes brother? Holy shit , WEASEL is itachi! But why would someone erase my memories of him?"_

Naruto took his jacket off followed by his clothes and his weights as he headed for the shower.

The hot water was broken, again, but it helped wake him up at least, so he pushed the memory of itachi to the side until after team meetings.

He quickly dried himself off and put on some boxers before sitting down and pouring him a bowl of cereal and grabbing a green apple.

'Wait… Kakashi said not to eat…'

" _fuck it."_

He dug into his breakfast with gusto. Once finished, he grabbed another one of his new outfits from the closet and threw it on.

'Alright, let's see here. What do I need?'

He decided to bring what he normally would. Kunai, shuriken, wire, a few scrolls with a couple things sealed inside.

He then strapped on his weights and looked out his window again.

The sun was finally starting to rise, signaling that morning was approaching quickly.

"_Better get there early_!"

Naruto ran out of his apartment and took to the building.

'Man… My weights are feeling light again… I guess I'll increase the weight when I get to the training grounds…'

Naruto felt the cool morning air whipping his face as he increased his speed when he reached the trees.

Finally, he reached the training grounds that his team had been told to meet at.

When Naruto landed on the ground, it slightly buckled under his weight.

'Whoa…I gotta be careful about doing that…'

-  
He arrived at the training grounds at six on the dot and saw that Sasuke was already there sitting beneath the tree.  
The Uchiha wasn't used to Naruto's new look and almost didn't recognize the blonde Genin.

"_Hey there Sasuke_" Naruto greeted politely.

Sasuke nodded his head, not saying anything.

'He's different… Not as loud or obnoxious. Is he...taller? I wonder what happened in the past few weeks…'

" _new clothes dobe?"_

_" hmm oh yea, ky- um I mean I wanted to be taken seriously"_

_"Hmm you look good."_

' shit did I really just say that!'

Naruto blushed at the compliment and looked down to inspect his new outfit.  
Black ANBU pants with mesh underneath, the pants ended at his mid calfs and the mesh continued to his black sandals , longsleeved blood red shirt that was tight as spandex, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, black headband with long tails , and his holsters, one one his thigh that was black, and two on his hip which were also black.

' kyuubi has a thing for fashion then.'

Sasuke didn't mind though, far from it. He preferred this new persona of Naruto's. One less problem for him, although he was sure that the dobe hadn't gotten much better since the academy. After all, what could change within two weeks?

Sasuke stood a slight distance from his blonde teammate with his hands in his pockets, waiting for the last two members of squad seven to arrive.

Not much later, Sakura skipped onto the field, but halted when she saw Naruto, his words still fresh in her mind.

She focused her attention on her crush, deciding that it didn't matter what Naruto thought anyway.

"_Hi Sasuke-kun_!" Sakura squealed as she ran up to the brooding boy.

Sasuke ignored the Kunoichi, already irritated by her presence.

"_Isn't today a great day! I mean, this is the first day of our team_!"

Sasuke nearly shivered. 'the banshee… Kami must hate me or something…'

Then Sasuke noticed that something was off. He glanced at the other male Genin in wonder. 'Why didn't he greet Sakura like normal? He isn't even looking at her! Did I miss something?'

He glanced at the pink haired Kunoichi, making her blush in the process before returning his gaze to Naruto.

'It's none of my business I guess…'

Sasuke closed his eyes and began going over different battle tactics in his mind.

'This must be a test to find out what we are capable of in the field, why else would we be meeting at a training ground? Strengths and weakness... Sakura...strengths : semi good chakra control, textbook smart,...weaknesses:genjutsu,Taijutsu,ninjutsu although can do academy three.

Naruto: strengths are currently unknown however he has high chakra capacity, ninjutsu will probably be his specialty,Taijutsus not that bad, genjutsu he told me he's pants at it, his overall talents are unknown because of the training he's gone through the past weeks.'

Sakura noticed that Sasuke had glanced at not only her, but Naruto as well.

'Great… Sasuke must have been comparing me to the dobe…'

'How could he compare us? I'm so much better than that Baka!' inner Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura sighed as she sat down on the grass next to Sasuke.

'At least Sasuke is here to keep my mind off of things.'

That was when Sasuke had decided to go and lean against one of the three training posts in the middle of the grounds next to naruto who was trying to make his kunai balance on his hand by its point.

For the next two hours, the three Genin sat in an awkward silence. But that was also when Sakura and Sasuke noticed something strange.

Naruto sat in the lotus position, meditating.

'Since when did the dobe meditate? I remember back in the academy he couldn't even sit still for more than five minutes unless he was asleep… I know he isn't asleep; his breathing is too light… He's aware of his surroundings.'

Sakura however just took it as he was trying to show Sasuke up.

'That Baka! I should give him a piece of my mind!' Sakura screamed mentally .

Naruto was aware of what Sasuke and Sakura were up to at the moment, standing there staring at him.

One was confused, while the other was… angry.

Finally, Naruto sensed him…

"_It's about damn time_!" Naruto yelled as he opened his eyes.

Sasuke noticed Kakashi's presence at the same time as Naruto and was slightly surprised that the dobe had gotten it just as fast as he had.

Sakura however was slightly confused.

"_What the hell are you talking about you Baka_!?" she screamed at him as she stood up, starting towards him until she heard Kakashi speak.

"_Sorry for my being late, but there was this old lady that needed help getting her cat out of a tree "_ their sensei explained.

Sasuke glared at the silver haired Jonin for his lame excuse.

"_So you had to help out some old lady's Pussy? Sounds like a personal thing sensei_."

Kakashi sputtered in indignation while sakura and sasuke blushed.

Kakashi cleared his throught then ignored them as he set down the backpack he was wearing and pulled out an alarm clock.

"_Well, I think it's time we started, don't you agree_?"

The three Genin nodded in agreement; ready to face whatever Kakashi had planned.

"_Your objective is to get these bells from me before the timer goes off. Whoever doesn't receive a bell, shall be tied to one of the posts right behind you, and have their lunch eaten in front of them by me!" _Kakashi declared with a smile on his face.

Sakura and Sasuke both felt their stomachs growl in hunger, loud enough for both Kakashi and Naruto to hear.

Kakashi narrowed an eye at Naruto. 'It seems as if Naruto didn't take the bait like the others… Strange… He's really surprising me since I met him.'

Kakashi cleared his throat. "_Sounds like somebody didn't take my advice… Care to tell us why you ate breakfast Naruto?"_

Sasuke and Sakura both glared at the blonde.

"_Naruto you Baka! That's not fair _!" Sakura yelled, ready to pound Naruto into the ground.

Naruto aimed a glare at the pink haired Kunoichi, making her stop in her tracks. This didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi wasn't surprised at this.

Sasuke was however and felt his jaw slacken slightly as his eyebrows shot up.

'What the hell is up with Naruto? I've never seen him glare at anybody like that before, much less Sakura! Something must have happened between them, something big. He wouldn't act like this otherwise. I mean, he's always taking her abuse, what the hell did she do to piss him off?'

"_Well Kakashi-sensei, I remember reading in several books that skipping breakfast is ill advised. It can handicap you for the rest of the day as you won't have too much energy and you never know what might happen as a Shinobi. "_

" _we'll your right. Whenever a Shinobi gets a chance to eat they should. It gives you energy and helps you replenish chakra at a faster you won't always be able to eat on a mission. Thankfully we have soldier pills for those types of missions. You could have eaten breakfast as I only suggested that you shouldn't, it wasn't an actual order_."

"_Anyways, get the rules straightened out. You three will have to try and get these bells from me" he said as he held out two silver bells. "Attack to kill. No holding back at all."_

_"But sensei_" Sakura said. "_There are three of us and only two bells!"_

Kakashi nodded. "_Meaning one of you will lose no matter what."_

_"WHAT!? That's bullshit! I've never heard of two man teams!_" Shouted naruto

Completely ignoring naruto kakashi continued,"_Oh! I forgot to mention that whoever doesn't receive a bell, shall be sent back to the academy!"_

_"You will have until noon… So about ninety minutes… Plenty of time, don't you think?"_

Nobody said anything. "_Alright then, on my mark, set_…" before he could finish, Naruto was already in action, six shuriken flying at the masked Jonin. And while he was distracted all three Genin used this chance to run And hide.

Suddenly two Narutos flew out of the trees at Kakashi faster than usual.

Kakashi jumped out of the way as Naruto impacted on the spot where Kakashi had just been a split second before, creating a small crater covered in dust blown up from the impact.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. 'He's increased his weights quite a bit… He must be training himself into the ground to make that kind of progress.'

" _your not the brightest book in the library you know that?"_

_" ya?! Well you hair looks like someone electrocuted you , you idiot !"_

Kakashi's fist made contact with Naruto's stomach, knocking the wind out of the blonde and simultaneously kicked the clone behind his back Making it disperse.

'He hit's just as hard as kyuubi…' he thought to himself.

Kakashi then grabbed Naruto's collar with his other hand and spun him around and throwing him at a tree.

Naruto twisted in the air and used the tree as a springboard to launch himself back at Kakashi who was now visible as the smoke had cleared from his botched shadow clone.

Kakashi was starting to descend towards the ground when he saw Naruto hurtling at him yet again. Kakashi pulled out a few kunai and threw them at Naruto, expecting him to use a Kawarimi.

Naruto quickly made the one hand seal for the Kage Bunshin.

Without a word, a clone appeared next to him and grabbed his sleeve, tossing him just under the kunai, towards the spot that Kakashi was going to land.

'Impressive usage of Kage Bunshin…' Kakashi thought with mild surprise.

Naruto landed first, thanks to his bunshin throwing him, and pulled out a kunai, ready to throw it up at his sensei only to find that he wasn't there.

"_You know" _a voice said behind Naruto. "_That was a clever idea, using your shadow clone to do that."_

Naruto felt a kunai on his throat.

"_It's a shame that I know that jutsu and felt like trying out your idea."_

Naruto smiled to himself. "_Gotcha_." Naruto exploded into smoke.

"_Another Bunshin!"_ Kakashi exclaimed.

"_That's right_!" Naruto said as he stood in the ready stance of the dragon fist style.

" _hmm never seen that style before..."_

_" my sensei taught me this style, it hasn't been used for about 300 years."_

_" oh and who's this sensei of yours.. Iruka ?_" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"_Not quite_" Naruto said as he disappeared.

Kakashi knew this move already; Naruto was going to attack from behind.

The Jonin spun around to find not one, but four Naruto's.

'This is different!'

Kakashi intercepted their punches before quickly kneeing one, and elbowing the other. However, they both exploded into smoke.

'Decoys!' Kakashi berated himself mentally.

" _**Fuuton: great breakthrough**_!"

Unprepared for the blow, Kakashi flew across the training grounds and crashed just short of the river.

Sakura and Sasuke stared; jaws open at the fight before them. They had never seen Naruto fight like this ever! He seemed to have improved quickly within the past two weeks.

Kakashi picked himself up and looked at the blonde Genin.

" _your not at all what people claim you to be ..are you?"_

Still in the dragon stance, legs always in a pivot position , one hand in a flat palm covering his midsection , the other hand was palm down tucked in near his shoulder.

" _never judge a book by its cover Kakashi- San."_

_" true, Interesting style you have there"_ Kakashi said as he brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

Naruto grinned. "_It's unique to me only. sensei is helping me develop it."_

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the new information. 'Unique huh… I'll have to agree to that… Incorporating Kage Bunshin with that style is a risky maneuver, but Naruto may have the chakra reserves for it.'

"_Here I thought I could get a few chapters of my book read… My bad_…" Kakashi mumbled to himself.  
" _you're much better than I had anticipated. I may have to stop holding back as much."_

_"?"_  
Kakashi suddenly disappeared , and faster than naruto could blink he heard.

" _**ninja style : thousand years of pain**_!" he declared as he preformed the technique.

At first Naruto didn't know what to think until he was propelled forward through the air, his butt feeling as if it were on fire.

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHH_!"

Naruto landed in the river, holding on to his butt in pain.

Sasuke and Sakura both blushed, wondering the exact same thing. 'Is our sensei an idiot?'

Kakashi stood up, watching the river in anticipation.

"_What could he be up to now?_" Kakashi wondered.

Meanwhile, in the water, Naruto was struggling with his weights .

'FUCK! That hurt! I feel violated'

Sasuke hid amongst the smaller bushes and his hand clasped tightly on a kunai waiting for at least one of his team mates to show up and engage the guy so he may gain some intel. Sakura also hid in the lower bushes but unlike the males she had no plans what so ever. Their waiting came to an end as a kunai was launched from the tree on Kakashi's blind side.

Kakashi waited mildly impressed at the judgment these children were showing then he heard the sound of a kunai rushing through air got him to alert but his amazement grew when he heard Naruto call out, "_**kage kunai jutsu".**_ Kakashi quickly performed a seal less body replacement as the log got skewered by approximately fifteen kunai. He didn't even have the chance to survey the area as he had to duck as powerful kick went through the place where his head Was And Three Naruto's attacked him in taijutsu at once.

Kakashi dodged the numerous strikes three Naruto's sent at him with ease. His practiced eye could see the power and agility behind the attacks but also the holes the blonde's defense presented. Back flipping to gain some distance between him and the attackers Kakashi stood in the centre of what seemed to be a classic half circle formation. Kakashi was impressed at the use of shadow clones, to think that the boy learnt the technique less than a month ago this progress was amazing to say the least.

The three Naruto's quickly dropped in to the offensive stance and as one charged at the silver haired jounin. Kakashi didn't bother dropping into a stance as he announced, "Lesson one taijutsu". He barely moved his head to the left as a punch flew from there leaving an over extended Naruto who was taken out by a powerful punch in the chest.

The left one attacked with a low kick aiming to misbalance the opponent while the right one lashed out with an open palm strike at the abdomen. Kakashi deftly blocked the low kick with his right hand as he bent his body to dodge the attack another kick from him took out the left one leaving only one Naruto.

Naruto cursed loudly as his open palm strike was dodged but he had to concentrate as Kakashi decided to go offensive. Naruto barely dodged the fist that headed at his head but he groaned as a powerful kick from the opposite feet knocked him a few feet away. And with that they engaged in a taijutsu bout.

Naruto was doing all he could to block or dodge the attacks the jounin sent at his way. Naruto knew Kakashi was holding back a lot but that didn't help him much, he created a couple of hundred shadow clones as he retreated back. To his amazement Kakashi took out the clones in a matter of minutes by simply diverting his attacks to hit others. He would just block or in case dodge the most powerful attacks Naruto sent at him.

Once again taking refuge in a tree Naruto tried to regain his breath. His anger was making it harder for him to fight with a cool head. He tried to remember the lessons both Iruka sensei and old man hokage taught him for he was sure none of them was beating that guy alone. He just remembered what kyuubi said to him first day of training."' emotions are good in battle they give you motivation, however; to much emotion can overwhelm you and cause you to make fatal mistakes.'

Daring a look at the jounin he saw Sasuke getting his ass handed over by Kakashi but what surprised him was when a furious Sasuke let out a big ball of fire from his mouth. Naruto was amazed at the strength the black haired boy was showing but he had to stifle his laughter when Kakashi dragged the boy underground up to his neck.

Naruto knew he had to find sakura now cause Kakashi was about to go after her and he had finally a plan that just might work. Quickly creating a clone he ordered in to shape shift into sakura as he himself dashed out to find her.

Kakashi was whistling a jaunty tune as he watched sakura trying maneuver her way to the still trapped Sasuke he waited until she was close to clearing before dropping in front of her. Sakura, shocked hastened back and tried drop into the academy stance. Kakashi's visible brow furrowed as a smile made its way under the mask. He decided to give the girl a taste of genjutsu so a few hand signs later and one genjutsu later sakura exploded into smoke.

The plan was going perfectly till now. He sighed in relief as he saw the seven shurikens flying out of the forest. They wrapped themselves around Kakashi who seemed shocked, his shock grew more when he heard the feminine shout of replacement jutsu and a huge fireball coming toward he just burst into smoke. He didn't have time to rest though because six Kage Bunshin were coming at him with fierce Taijutsu through wing one over his shoulder he mad sure it collided with the two coming at him with kunai,punching another in the gut , and kicking the one at his front did almost didn't notice the subtle genjutsu being woven to distract him from the giant fireball coming at him. Almost. He had just enough time to do a quick substitution before the area was engulfed in flames.

The three Genin were stunned because no sooner were they fighting the jounin, were they trapped to three posts and a stern looking man infront of them.

" _now since the bell has rung and you have no bells, your all going back to the academy. Unless you tell me why you worked together?"_

The three Genin looked confused at first but then sasuke spoke up.  
" _naruto knew that we wouldn't be able to beat you by ourselves, we lacked experience and skill to fight someone at your level. So he and sakura came up with a plan to try and get the bells from you with out too much risk to ourselves."_

Kakashi quirked and eyebrow and seemingly made a decision when he saw naruto and sakura nodding in comment to what sasuke said.

Swelling with slight pride he walked forward and cut them of the posts.

" I _am proud to call you team seven Genin cell and active Shinobi."_

_" but why's you pass us sensei?"_

_" because you guys fought as team. Something no other team in the past with me has done . Four man squads are made for protecting, teamwork and unity in all things. Without teamwork, nothing will or could be accomplished. The first Hokage for example couldn't have founded this village without the help of the Uzumaki and Uchiha . Everyone needs help whether they know it or not. Now tomarrow I want you to meet me here at 7 am and be on time cause I will be. Yesterday was to test your patience, something every Shinobi requires. Tomarrow I will test your skills and make an evaluation as to which field you should be specialized in. As well as find out where you stand on the team. Now have a good night and congratulations team seven."_

Kakashi was definitely impressed as he let out a eye smile the tense atmosphere dispersing with his smile as the two boys high fived and the pinkeye had a smile gracing her lips. 'Obito, Rin, Minato sensei, please watch over us this team is your legacy.'

**Page break**

**HOKAGES OFFICE**

_"Hokage sama, team ten consisting of Yamanka, Akimichi, and Nara have passed. It will take a month but I believe during that time ill be able to tell what they're capable of."_

_" thank you Asuma. I expect a full report on skills, lack there of and talents. Yuhhi ?"_

_"Hai, team eight of ,Inuzuka , Hyuuga And Aburame have passed and I shall also need time, their ...well I can't really get a grasp on there skills ."_

_" understandable, you and Asuma shall receive a months time to evaluate."_

_" thank you Hokage-sama."_

Dismissing the two sensei's with a wave of his hand, he reached toward his pipe, and sat waiting for the last to enter his office , this team he was looking forward to. His pseudo grandson is hopefully going to pass, and Hiruzen had a plan for him. He had the perfect co-teacher for Narutos skills.

He was brought out of his musings by kakashis arrival.

" _report"_

_" hai Hokage sama, team seven passes."_

_" thank you, what of there skills?"_

_"Naruto was the perfect front line warrior, he has chakra capacity of a monster, and he has stamina and a lot of endurance everything that a frontline fighter should have. And I know exactly how to mold him but for that I will need to learn the boy's elemental affinity. While learning to manipulate the elements is considered high level tech, he could simply learn a jutsu of that element at least twice faster than any average shinobi. however I have a feeling I have not seen even half of what he can do,he was holding back substantially ._

_Sasuke was just what a true Uchiha should be, he had above average chakra capacity and control but above all he had skills rarely seen. A perfect assassin, smooth and fast Sasuke was the key on which team seven's success depended. However he will probably need naruto by him to anchor him to the village. I have a feeling whatever itachi did on the night of his defection messed with the workings in his brain. The last time I saw a look like his in someone's eyes it was Orochimaru."_

The Hokage couldn't withould the flinch at the mention of his students name and the fear of having another in creation because of his mistake.

_" and the female?"_

_" sakura Haruno from what I gathered is smart, textbook but not street so well have to fix that. She has edict meamory, near perfect chakra control , and more powerful legs than arms so well need to find a Taijutsu that doesn't rely on hands. Ill definitely need to watch them a little longer to give you a better report on their skills so we can find there fields."_

The Hokage smoked from his pipe for a moment before leaning forward and slowly exhaling the vanilla smoke.

" _I'll give you one month for an evaluation, just like teams 8 and 10, and I mean a __**full**__ evaluation kakashi. "_

_" __**full?**__! But that-"_

_" yes I know , however reconsidering who is on this years roster, these teams have the most potential. And we need them ready, something's on the wind kakashi, and I fear what is on its way."_

Stiffing kakashi nodded in agreement, knowing that first and foremost, that these children were solders, no longer considered children, they couldn't be babied and they must know there limits.

Kakashi feared what would be revealed during the evalutaion.

"_Of course Hokage sama." _

Seeing as kakashi was still there, the third new something was needing to be asked.

" _Is that all kakashi?"_

_" Um well I was just wondering..."_

_" Yes? Wondering what?"_

_" Who is going to preform the full evaluation?"_

_"Ah...you must understand kakashi, these are soldiers, and the past ten years more soldiers have died from being to weak and getting out of shape during this time of peace. We must do what is best for the village."_

_" You didn't answer my question hokage sama ."_

_"... Himura Danzo."_

_"..." _

Heaving a sigh the third pressed a button on his desk.

" _Yes Hokage sama"_

Pinching his nose he spoke" _Iruka , Hatake just fainted in my office."_

_" Sigh yes Hokage sama ."_


End file.
